Thrill Ride!
by angieglee
Summary: Santana wants to get away from her mother and sister for the summer, so decides to go to the amusement park Thrill Ride! to work there. She leaves behind her new boyfriend, Puck, but then meets her roommate Quinn's best friend Brittany. (Brittana)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new Brittana story based on the book Thrill Ride!I made a couple changes too. In the book, the Megan was very scared of rollercoasters, but I'm not going to make Santana scared of them. This is totally AU, and in this story, Santana has a boyfriend and has never been with a girl or met Brittany. It's a little angsty too. Enjoy!**

My summer was going to suck. That's the only way I can put it. Sure, I do have a hot new boyfriend that I could do _things _with, but I want _more._ If I stayed home, I would have to deal with my sister planning her wedding, and disagreeing with our mom about every little detail. But, there was.. Thrill Ride! the amusement park that I could totally work at. But, Puck (my new boyfriend) would go crazy if I decided to leave. He might've been my biggest crush for the longest time, but he was a little clingy. But still, there were more pros than cons about going to Thrill Ride! for the summer. Plus, I love roller coasters.

"San what the hell you can't leave! We just got together! I can't go the whole summer without any action!" Puck whined. I cringed internally and was mildly offended that it seemed like he just wanted me for some 'action'.

"Puck, I need to get away from my sister and mother. I can't handle it anymore. Plus it's just for like three months, you'll live." I hoped he would. I don't want him to cheat on me this soon in the relationship, or ever.

" Do you like, not want to be with me? 'Cause I have a million other girls who would love to jump on the puckasaurus." Puck exclaimed and I once again cringed at what Puck was saying. Now that my crush was my boyfriend, the dream kind of faltered. I was kind of starting to think that Puck wasn't what I wanted. But when I think about that, I just shove it to the back of my head and don't think about it, and remind myself that _this _ is what I want.

" Puck no! Of course I want to be with you. I just want to get away from my family and make money for the summer! But I'll miss you. Or you could come with me…" I ask hopefully.

" San, babe. I have my pool cleaning business. Ohio is gonna be really hot this summer, so I'm gonna be rolling in the dough." He said while smirking. I grimaced while shrugging my shoulders.

"Fine then. Have fun with that. But I won't leave you. And you better not in the summer, k?" I ask and smile sweetly, as Puck returned the favor.

"Ok. I promise."

"I can't believe you're leaving me right as I'm planning my wedding." My sister Camila, who's 26 and 9 years older than me, saiys while pouting. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Well deal with it, Cam. It's happening." I say and we both laughed quietly at my joke.

" But seriously San. Why are you leaving? I'll have to deal with mom and abuela all on my own." She pouted with her big Lopez lips again.

"I need to get away from all your guys's arguing about the wedding! Plus, I need the money. And I love amusement parks. But, I will miss you tons, I swear." They both smiled sweetly at eachother, then hugged for a while, because I was packing up, and then boarding a plane to Thrill Ride! tomorrow, for three months.

The plane ride was a good one, with just a little turbulence. I got to sit next to an old lady who just slept the whole time, and not on my shoulder, so that was a plus. When I found my black suitcases, I immediately went outside to find the bus that would take me to Thrill Ride! I see a big blue bus that had Thrill Ride! On the side, and took a wild guess that that was the bus. I confidently walk onto the vehicle, putting on a threatning face, just in case anyone tried anything with me. I might've left my home, but I wasn't going to leave my bitchiness in Ohio. The bus driver, a 50ish year old man named Hank from Houston, Texas (he had a name tag) said,

"Hey darlin'. You comin to Thrill Ride?"

"Yep. Only with no friends, no one I even know, and in a place I've never been to." I replied sadly. The reality was sinking in, and I began to feel a little homesick. Hank smiled warmly at me, making me feel a tiny bit better.

"Don't worry. It'll get better, and you'll make friends in no time. How about I take you bags for ya" He replied nicely. I gladly let him take my bags while I find an empty seat and looked around. It seemed like everyone else had friends from working here last year. I actually felt very lonely for the first time in a long time. I felt like she didn't belong. At least there was a movie to watch on the little screens on the bus.

In about 2 hours, the bus came to a halt. Everyone started chatting excitedly and one person even shrieked, which made me get _this _close to punching him in the gut. But, I took the high road and decided to try and make a good first impression. I said goodbye to Hank on my way out, and got my luggage. The bus had stopped right in front of where the dorm rooms are, so I walked right in and find out who my roommate is. I glanced around, and saw no one was going to even attempt to talk to me, since they all had their own friends. I hope the rest of the summer would be better than this. Without having to wait for anyone, I walk right into the dorms to get my room number. At least it was a beautiful day. The sky was a vibrant blue, and she could see the glistening lake from here. That made me smile a little.

When she walked into the dorm office, there was a short line so she just had to wait for like five minutes. When she got up, there was a girl with spiky black hair. Her name tag said Zoey, London England.

"Hello! What's your name and city?" She said in a very british accent.

"Uh, Santana Lopez, Lima Ohio" I say, actually nervous to meet my roommate. I start chipping my black nail polish, something I do whenever I get nervous.

"Alright", Zoey says snapping me out of my thoughts, "Your room number is 379, and remember, no boys in the dorm after 9 o'clock. And if you need anything, my room is number 363, it's where lots of people come to talk." She says, hands me my room key, and winks at me. I smile and thank her nicely. I start walking down the halls, letting out a breath. When I get to my door, I drop my luggage and open the door. And it is a freakin mess.

I walk into my room and see clutter and clothes everywhere. "Oh my god" I breathe out quietly. Just then, the phone rings. The phone that is for the dorm. I haven't given this dorm room number out to anyone because I don't even know it yet, so this call is for my roommate. I figure there's no harm in answering, so I pick up the phone and press it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hello. This isn't Quinn." The caller immeditalely says back in a pretty annoying voice.

"Uh, _no, _this is her roommate. May I take a message?" I say feeling like a freaking receptionist. I roll my eyes as the girl says,

" Yes this is Rachel Berry. Tell her I am here! And I can't wait to see her." I roll my eyes again, feeling so done with this girl already.

" Okay, okay yeah will do whatever." I hang up the phone before she can say anything else. Hopefully my roommate will be a normal person and not someone who pisses me off every five seconds like, well like everyone.

While I am getting my things out of my suitcases, I hear the door start to open. This is it. Here she comes. I have all my black hair in a messy bun, but I don't care 'cause I still look flawless. Then, in comes this gorgeous blonde with hazel eyes and a nice smile. Her hair is right above her shoulders and she is also with a black girl wearing bright leggings, and an asian girl wearing a bright dress.

" Oh my God! Are you my roommate? I'm Quinn, and these are our suitemates, the ones we share a bathroom with, Mercedes and Tina. It's so nice to meet you! I am so sorry this place is a mess I just took everything out and then left. But I will clean it all up by tomorrow." She says, her green eyes bright and afterwards, _I _feel out of breath afterwards because of all the things she just said. Finally, I speak up.

"Ya hi! I'm Santana! And it's fine don't worry about it." I say, wanting to make friends. Plus, Quinn seems kind of cool.

" I am so excited about working here for the summer!" Quinn starts again. "So orientation is in three days which gives us plenty of time to hang out!" She says and smiles widely. I smile too, liking her energy.

" Oh by the way, you got a message from this girl. Rachel Berry I think? She said that she is here and can't wait to see you." I say, getting annoyed thinking of that girl.

"Oh thankyou! Wow, she's really quick huh? Well I should go see her but, it was so nice to meet you Santana! Bye Mercedes and Tina!" She says while halfway out the door.

" Wow, pretty energetic huh?" I ask the two girls who've been quiet.

'' You can say that again." Scoffs Mercedes, but in a nice way. Maybe, just maybe I'll get along with these girls.

**So that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Brittany will be introduced next chapter. I'm not sure if I should make her call Quinn, then have Santana answer the phone, or just have Quinn bring her over. Please review though! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of Thrill Ride! I hope you guys liked the first one. Brittany will be introduced in this chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**x**

**x**

After two long hours, I finally got everything out and organized in my new dorm room. Quinn still wasn't back yet, so I guessed that Rachel was keeping her very good company. I wonder what their story was. Since I had nothing else to do, I got out my Iphone to call Puck and check up on him. After two rings, he answered.

"Babe, hey! How is my hottie?" He asked. Sometimes, I really hated when he called me that. I have a name. But still,

"I'm good, I just organized my dorm room and my roommate seems really cool." I replied.

"Is it a dude? Cause you better not cheat on me or else I will too." Puck said fastly. What the hell? He would too?

"Puck, we aren't allowed to have guys in our dorms after nine, so obviously it's a girl. Stop being so possessive." I said, irritated. "Whatever, I gotta go anyways," I lied, " I'll talk to you soon." I hung up without letting him say goodbye, then decided to check out the lake and everything. Before I could though, the dorm room phone rang. I sighed, then answered it because I again, no harm. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi! Is Quinn there?" Says the most beautiful, sweet voice I have even heard. _Wow. _I don't know why, but I was speechless for a second.

"Um, err, no sorry. This is her roommate Santana. She left about two hours ago to hang out with this girl Rachel." I felt bad for disappointing her, even though I didn't even know her. This was weird.

"Oh, that's okay then. So Santana, is this your first year working at Thrill Ride?" The girl asks and I find myself happy she wants to talk to me.

"Um yes. I'm kind of nervous too, I don't really have any friends." I was surprised I was telling her this. She then scoffs and says,

"Well now you do! Me and Quinn. I'm going to hang with Quinn later today, so I'll meet you then! Oh and by the way, I'm Brittany." She then hangs up, and I am left speechless once again. I cannot wait to meet her. And I have no idea why.

X

X

After Brittany hangs up, I go take a walk outside. The lake is so beautiful and blue, which makes me really want to take a boat out there. It is getting a little darker now, and I'm kind of homesick already. I miss my sister, my mom, and even my harsh abuelita. Maybe I should call them. I go back to the privacy of my dorm, then see that the door is open, and Quinn and this brunette girl with bangs and big brown eyes are in there, talking pretty closely I might add. I clear my throat and walk in.

"Hey." I say simply. Both of their heads snap up to look at me. Quinn smiles.

"Hey! This is Rachel, the girl that called here. Oh, did I get anymore calls?" She asks. I think back to Brittany, the girl I am weirdly dying to meet.

"Ya, one. Brittany, she says she is coming later on to hang out with us- I mean you." I say and smile awkwardly. "Well, she said us because she then said I was her friend too." I laugh awkwardly again. Quinn just laughs.

" Ha. I'll bet, that girl is so social. But ya, she is my best friend, so she'll be here soon." She just smiles and sits back down next to Rachel, closely again too. I think that there is something going on there. "So, did you leave anyone back home? Girlfriend, boyfriend?" I laugh, because I have never had a girlfriend.

"Ya, I left my boyfriend Puck. We're kind of a new relationship, so I'm not really sure what's gonna happen." I reply sadly. The blonde smiles at me.

"I'm sure it will all work out." She says reassuring me. Just then there is a knock on the door. I look over to see a blonde beauty. My breath is taken away. She is tall, with bright gorgeous blue eyes, and long legs. Her hair is so pretty, and her face is just flawless. I surprise myself by thinking all these things, and am momentarily very confused.

"Hey! I've missed you!" The girl says enthusiastically. She runs to Quinn and Rachel and hugs them both. Rachel speaks for the first time.

"Hey Britt! How was the trip?' She says.

"It was great. A little boring, but who cares? I'm here now." The blonde looks at me, who's has been embarrassingly quiet. "Hi!" She says nicely. She comes and hugs me as I stand up. I gasp quietly, feeling a little tingle from the hug. She pulls away, but still holds me. "You're Santana right? I'm Brittany. I called you." She is smiling a beautiful one, and I finally find my words.

"Ya hi! Nice to meet you." I want to say more, but can't. This is so strange. She just giggles at my awkwardness, and then goes back to Quinn and Rachel to talk to them about the park and what jobs they want.

"I need a theater job", says Rachel. "If I don't get one I will sue." She sounds serious, but the other girls laugh.

"I want to be like, a princess or something. I always have." Says the blonde and I laugh.

"I just want to be able to dance. That's all." Brittany says, and I blush at the thought of her dancing, because it seems like she would be quite good. "What about you San?" The dancer asks me, and I blush again at her calling me San.

"I kind of wanna work at a store. I think that would be fun." I say and smile at her. Brittany gasps. "I should totally do that with you! Even if we get the Hansel and Gretel gift shop." She says happily. I frown.

"But you wouldn't be dancing." She just shrugs,and I love how she is just going with the flow.

"Seriously though. Would you wanna work with me?" She asks sweetly. I nod quicker than I meant to. Once again, she just giggles. "Well, I will see you guys later. Have a good night." I don't want to her to go, and I want to keep talking to her. But, she is walking out the door before I could say anything. It's not like I would though, I barely know her. Before she is gone though, I see her wink at me. I start blushing profusely, and wonder what this girl is doing to me.

X

X

It is _literally _2 in the morning when I hear my cellphone vibrating. I slowly open my eyes, then quietly apologize to Quinn in case it woke her up. I look at the glowing screen and see that the caller is Puck. I groan softly but answer the call.

"Hey baby." Puck slurs into his phone. I sigh and roll my eyes. I don't believe this. He is drunk.

"Puck, why are you drunk?" I ask thinking that he is so stupid.

"I just like, me-missed you. Is that a crime?" He is getting mad now, and I think for one second that maybe this just isn't a good idea. This whole dating thing. Especially a long distance one. As usual, I shake the thought from my head, but it is still there.

"Puck, go to sleep, drink lots of water, and stop drinking." I harshly whisper, not wanting to wake up Quinn. I hang up immediately, and then try to go back to sleep. When I do, my dreams are oddly filled with a certain blue eyed blonde.

X

X

I wake up to the sound of Quinn's voice, slowly pulling me out of a deep sleep.

"Hmm" I hum softly. I hear her whispering get up, get up, then suddenly she yells "GET UP!" I jolt up.

"Woah! Chill!" God.

"Sorry", she giggles and I roll my eyes, "I needed to get you up." My eyebrows furrow.

"Uh, why?"

"Because, I wanna go shopping! With Brittany and Rachel, and you!" She says happily.

"At 10 a.m?" I groan.

"Santana, that's not even early. Now come on, get ready!" She hops away, and I wonder why she is so happy. Maybe it's because of that midget Rachel. I shake my head, then get up and take a shower. When I get out, I'm more refreshed and then it hits me, I'm going to see Brittany today! I don't understand why I'm so happy, but I don't think about it for now. I get dressed in a loose-ish white dress that hits just above my knee, and put my hair up in a ponytail. It is sleek, chic, but effortless, which is what I want Brittany to see me as.

"I'm ready!" I tell Quinn, and she comes out in a pink shirt, with high waisted jeans. She does look effortlessly good in anything.

"Me too." She smiles at me. "Okay, we are going to just walk to Brittany's lake house, then we'll drive to the mall that's like five minutes away."

"Woah, Brittany's lake house?" Was this girl rich or something?

"Oh yeah, she met this guy last year at Thrill Ride! and this year he is letting her stay in his lake house for the summer." I raise my eyebrows, and am slightly impressed by how friendly she is.

"Okay then. Let's go."

X

X

I am wearing flats thankfully, because right now heels would be killing dress is flowing behind me from the slight wind, and Quinn points to a very nice house right next to the lake, which I imagine has a great view. We walk to it, and see Brittany and Rachel coming out.

"Hey!" Brittany says and smiles at us. I blush. Quinn waves and they walk towards us.

"Hey guys." Brittany says sweetly. "I so need bathing suits, I have no idea why I didn't bring any." She hits her head with her palm, and I laugh. I am still so nervous to talk to her and I have no idea why. I just keep laughing, but then it dies down when Rachel looks at me like I'm crazy. I glare at her for a split second, hoping she saw it. Rachel then moves next to Quinn and reached for her hand. Ahh, so they are a couple. I knew, I do have an awesome gaydar. We walk to a vacant lot that's kind of far away from the lake house. In the lot is a black convertible which I guess is Brittany or Rachel's car. Since Rachel came out of Brittany's lake house (for the summer), I am guessing they live together and Rachel doesn't have a dorm. But, I don't doubt that Rachel will be spending many nights in my room, preferably when I am not there.

Brittany is skipping to the car, weirdly very excited to be going to the mall. Still, I can't help but smile at her.. innocence. I literally _giggle, _and I never do that. I immediately go from a smile to a straight face, not yet wanting to break my normal exterior.

"Everyone in!" Brittany exclaims and opens the driver door for herself.

"Shotgun!" Quinn yells, and I know that now I have to sit next to the dwarf. Great. I huff, but then get into the back seat with her.

"Hi!" Rachel says to me. I look at her surprisingly. But then I surprise myself by smiling at her and saying hi back. "So, where are you from? You aren't wearing your nametag but you'll have to when you start the job." I roll my eyes, but still reply.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio. It's super small, super boring, but I kind of like it." She nods.

"I am from New York. It's my dream to be on Broadway, and I _will _get there. I'm going to Nyada when I graduate. Well, that's the plan." Wow, she talks a lot.

"You'll make it baby." Quinn says reassuringly and smiles. They are pretty cute. I then find myself wondering if Brittany is a gay or bi too, but then wonder why I would care. It's not like _I _would date her, or even want to. Would I? No, I couldn't. I mean I have a _boyfriend_ for goodness sake. Thrill Ride! must be weirdly getting to me or something because I have never and will never have feelings for a girl. But Brittany, she's doing something to me, and I don't even know her at all. I push those thoughts out of my head as Brittany starts talking. Then I realize she's talking to me! I blush, something that never happens, but has already happened like three times with her. And I think maybe, just maybe, I could see myself being with a girl. But not just any girl. Brittany.

X

X

**There's the second chapter! Please review!**


End file.
